Suitably Warm
by Henzie-sama
Summary: Prompt 1 of 337 - "Suitably Warm" : Harry and Draco spend a lazy morning in their flat. Slash! DM. Established Relationship. Fluff.


"Suitably Warm"

_Prompt #1: "Suitably Warm" - Harry and Draco spend a lazy morning in their flat._

**Warm ****- of or at a fairly or comfortably high temperature / having, showing, or expressive of enthusiasm, affection, or kindness**

Harry wakes up to a the feeling of cold air brushing against his skin. He immediately lets out a long, drawn out yawn, and stretches his entire body, slowly and deliberately, from head to toe. His mind isn't quite there yet, but a deep chuckle and soft, warm fingers brushing against his stomach has the corners of his lips twitching. He doesn't open his eyes when he reaches out to grasp that hand.

"'s'early," he hums, tugging gently at the bony wrist he knows to be smooth and pale. He feels the bed shifting, and feels soft, barely chapped lips brush against his forehead.

"Hardly," his boyfriend purrs in response, shifting so that his words are directly in Harry's ear. His body shivers pleasantly, and his already half-erect cock twitches in delight. He opens his eyes.

There is no time of the day, Harry things, that Draco Malfoy does not look absolutely stunning. He is face-to-face with his pretty lover, gazing into grey eyes, gentle and affectionate only for him. His soft skin is flawless, and glowing, his lips thin, but defined, and his lashes are pale, but long and thick, and they cast beautiful shadows across his cheeks when he smiles softly, and closes his eyes, leaning down to give Harry a gentle, drawn out kiss.

"Morning," Harry grins, when Draco finally pulls back. He gets a smile in response, and then his other half is straightening his back, his legs swung over the edge of the bed as he takes his turn stretching, the action calculated and purposeful. Shining green eyes take in every detail he can see from where he lays, watching his slim boyfriend's muscles shifting under subtle skin, smooth expanses of white interrupted by red and purple bites and bruises. He can't see much of the other's face, but Harry has been with this beautiful boy long enough to know he's grinning, lavishing the attention he knows he's receiving.

A powerful wind blows from outside, and rain drops pound heavily against their window.

Draco stretches once more, quicker this time, before standing.

Or attempting to. His legs shiver a little, and he lets out a soft gasp. Harry gets a good look as a soft gush of cum flows out of his lover's pinkish taint, before the other is falling back onto their plush mattress.

Harry grins, mischievously. "Too rough last night?" he purrs, arching his back and wiggling his toes, the latter still hidden beneath their collection of monochromatic duvets.

"Oh, hush," Draco snaps, though mildly. This time when he tries to stand, he is more successful, although still somewhat wobbly. Harry once again takes pleasure in watching the boy's arse shift and clench, then lets his eyes trace down his slender but powerful legs, littered with bites and scratches.

As if the word was a trigger, Harry can feel a soft throbbing in his back, and his impish grin only widens further as he feels the score marks burn.

"I'm taking a shower," Draco announces, as if Harry didn't know by now.

"I love you," Harry responds, before yanking the duvets back over his body, and subsequently, his head.

The bed, with it's thick comforters and plush mattress, was suitably warm.

He hears his boyfriend chuckle in response, followed by a padding across their lavish white rug, which then turned to soft thumping across their refurbished wooden floor. The sound fades as the other enters their bathroom, but the quiet is soon broken by the soft sound of shower water.

Harry smiles, again.

Maybe it's not too early to join him, he thinks, pleased.

It's no time before Harry has removed himself from their bed, made his own way across the bedroom floor, and his joining his inamorato in Draco shower. The boy is far from surprised, and leans back into Harry, humming pleasedly when the younger responds by wrapping his arms around him.

"I thought it was too early?" Draco asks, and when Harry ducks leans in to kiss his cheek, he sees the smirk on his lips.

"The bed was lonely," he responds, trying to best to sound pitiful. He figures he's failed when Draco snorts in response.

"I think," the blond purrs, reaching behind him so he can grip Harry's hips, then yanks them violently into his, "you're just horny."

Harry lets out a groan as his cock presses against the slimmer boy's ass, and proceeds to press and roll his hips without further encouragement.

"Aren't you sore?" he manages, with some effort, as his mind is now completely on his lover's body. His hands, as well - trailing across his chest, down his navel, and back, tweaking his nipples and teasing his hardening cock.

"Yeah," Draco moans, although whether it's a response or encouragement, Harry doesn't know, as the other is still pressing back into Harry's thrusts. "Yeah, yeah… just…"

It takes another moment for Draco to pull away, but Harry doesn't even have time to whine before he's smoothly turning to face him, falling to his knees before crotch, and taking Harry's throbbing member into his hand.

"How are you still hard," he asks, rhetorically, "after how many times you came last night?"

He then proceed to swallow Harry's cock in one well-practiced motion.

Harry's head fell back against the tile of their shower stall, groaning loudly and without inhibition.

"Yeah," he groaned, thrusting forward gently, "fuck, Draco."

He got a hum against his cock as a reply, and smacked his head back against the tile again. It was another couple of thrusts before he was the state of mind to look down, and even with his blurry, glasses-less vision, the sight had him cumming hard and quick, with a sharp shout of his lover's name.

Draco swallowed without difficulty, but didn't take his mouth off Harry's cock, letting his boyfriend ride his mouth through his orgasm. His eyes were half-lidded but focused on Harry's face, and his hands were working furiously at his own cock. Harry moaned and thrust into Draco's mouth lazily, for the last time, and the boy on his knees jerked off his cock, let out a loud, gasping moan, and came just as hard.

The spray had washed the evidence of their lovemaking down the drain before either of them moved. The steam rising around them made it harder to catch their breath.

The shower, with hot water and thick steam, was suitably warm.

Draco stood, gracefully, and without wasted movement. If his knees weren't reddened and patterned from the tile floor, Harry wouldn't have been able to tell the boy was just on his knees, getting himself and his lover off with hands and mouth respectively.

Having taken part in the copulation, however, Harry couldn't help but moan as he watched Draco's no nonsense way of ending the session.

The sound had silver-blue eyes shifting to him, and the pretty, shower-renewed and worked red lips stretched into a soft smile.

"You lazy shit," he huffed, albeit affectionately, before reaching out his hand to Harry. The boy-who-lived grinned in response, and allowed himself to be tugged upright.

His mind was hazy with post-coital bliss, and it took no effort at all to allow his boyfriend to wash his hair and body for him. He hummed the whole while, making pleased noises at the sensations of long, slim fingers massaging his scalp and broad, gentle palms caressing his body. His eyes opened and closed periodically.

His eyes were closed when the sound of the shower door opening cut through the repetitive noise of how water hitting tile and skin. When he opened his eyes, the other had left the shower.

"You've washed?" he asked, with a confused scowl. He couldn't remember Draco's hands leaving his body long enough to clean himself.

"Before you came in," was the amused reply, which was followed by, "rinse, you idiot."

Harry proceeded to do just that. He was considerably more awake and aware by this point.

The soft white shower rug outside felt pleasant against the soles of his feet, once he'd finished up in the shower and turned the contraption off. Draco was standing by their two sink bathroom counter, brushing his teeth with one hand and waving his wand at his hair with the other. Harry couldn't resist the urge to once against step up behind his boyfriend, and wrap his arms around his waist.

Draco was not pleased.

"You-!" he gasped around his toothbrush, then proceeded to yank it out of his mouth as he coughed, violently, around what Harry assumed was toothpaste foam. "Dry off, you oaf!"

"Hmmm…?" Harry hummed, faking sleep as he half closed his eyes.

"Not falling for it!" Draco snapped, elbowing Harry harshly. "Get off! Dry off!"

Harry did so, although with a rather exaggerated pout. Returning to the other side of the bathroom, he scooped a white (Draco was rather fond of the monochrome) towel off the hanging shelf, and toweled himself dry, watching his boyfriend all the while.

Draco huffed at his reflection, jerkily waving his wand around to re-dry his hair and body. Once he was satisfied with the results, he set his wand down and returned his toothbrush to his mouth, brushing violently as he fussed his now free wand-hand around his hair.

When Harry had finished drying (his body, anyways) and returned to Draco's side, the other was finished getting ready and was rinsing his toothbrush. He shot Harry a half-hearted glare from the corner of his eye, one without much heat but a lot of exasperation, before flicking the toothbrush dry and shoving it at his lover.

"Don't you dare come out of here until you're clean," he ordered. "I will not have you dripping all over our hardwood floors, _again._"

"Of course not," Harry replied, purposefully patronizing, and snatched the toothbrush from Draco's hand. He got a whack to his shoulder for his efforts, and then the other was waltzing out the bathroom and to, Harry assumed, their kitchen.

He was, of course, correct. They'd been together for five years already, and Harry knew his other half very, _very_ well.

When he'd finally made his appearance, the smell of hot coffee and breakfast sandwiches was floating through their cozy little flat. Draco was seated on a high stool at their counter, dressed in only a pair of low rise, black sweats. A stack of files rested on the surface before him, along with a steaming mug of what Harry knew to be black french roast, along with a plate of roasted tomato, fried honey ham and unseasoned eggs, sandwiched comfortably between two slices of whole grain bread, and a small side of seasoned hash.

Draco did breakfast the same every morning. He loved routine.

Harry, on the other hand, enjoyed variety. Draco had learned this after living with him for only two weeks, and since the two of them had moved in together three years ago, Harry had enjoyed waking up to a pleasant breakfast surprise.

In front of the stool next to him, there was a hot plate of fruit-filled pancakes, sausages, and a clear glass of some kind of juice. Harry couldn't contain his smile, and made quick work of the space between him and his beautiful lover. For the third time since waking, he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Hey," he mumbled in his ear, ducking to kiss his cheek again, and then down along his jaw, before tilting his boyfriend's head to meet his lips.

They smiled against his. "Put some clothes on, you idiot," he huffed, with eyes and voice full of affection.

Harry bit his lip in retaliation.

Draco, with his soft skin, gentle words and boundless affection, _only for him_, was also suitably warm.

Breakfast, on the other hand, by the time Harry had finished having his way with the slim body in his arms, was rather cold.

_A/N: Thank you to my dear friend and beta, "thefeelsinourships" from tumblr! Reviews are well appreciated._


End file.
